Desodarant
by Exotos135
Summary: Lisa gets Lynn's help to test her newest invention.


**This story is based on a sketch from a comedy manga titled Ueno-san Wa Bukiyou, or also known by it's English title, "How clumsy you are, miss Ueno."**

 **Long story short, the manga's about the president of a science club trying to get the boy she likes to think about her more or whatever, and she does this through various bizarre inventions.**

 **Also, as a bonus for Yuru Yuri fans, there's a not-perverted Chitose as a supporting/main character.**

 **Right now there's an anime based on the manga too, so yay, I'm getting relevant sorta! :D**

 **Anyway, the sketch this story's based on technically hasn't premiered by the time I start working on the story, but who knows, maybe it's already out and I can take this chance to also suggest you to watch the anime.**

 **What was I talking about, again? Oh right, the story!**

 **Let's not waste any more time, into the story we go!**

* * *

"Eureka, my loyal lab assistant!" Lisa chirped as the assistant, Lynn, looked at her. "I have created something that can perfectly neutralize your fetid body odor!"

"First off, I'm not your lab assistant, I came here because you said you needed me for something," Lynn answered, before she narrowed her eyes. "And second, did you just call me smelly?"

Lisa shrugged with a neutral look, and her tongue sticking out. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean you should say it!" Lynn snapped, only to calm down and take a deep breath. "Regardless, what's this invention you're talking about?"

The scientist reached for her back, and took out a bottle of coke, filled with an odd substance.

"Behold! The desodarant!"

Lynn mentally broke apart the word, and found it was just a mix of "deodorant" and "soda," which immediately brought up a certain someone in her mind.

And so she bluntly asked, "Did Luan help you with this invention?"

The scientist fell silent, then put the object on the ground. "I admittedly, eventually caved in when she asked if she could name it."

"Of course you did," Lynn folded her arms. "Anyway, you say this thing can help me with my... smell. Exactly what does it do?"

"I'm glad you ask, athletic sister unit!" Lisa pointed at the desodarant and adjusted her glasses as she explained. "By combining a nice-smelling deodorant with the most pleasently flavoured coke I could find, I created the perfect combination of drink and deodorant, one that can neutralize any particularly potent body odor for at least 24 hours!"

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Have you tested it yet?"

Lisa shook her head. "Nope, I want you to be the desodaran't first guinea pig."

"Well, if there's one good thing I can say about you, is that you're honest," Lynn sighed as she grabbed the bottle.

And as the jock opened the bottle and poured some of it on her hand, the scientist's expression changed from a confident smile to a baffled frown.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

Then Lynn lifted her shirt and started applying the coke on her armpit, prompting the scientist to repeat, with an outraged tone:

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm putting the desodarant on my body," Lynn explained with a deadpan tone. "What, am I doing something wrong?"

"You're doing _everything_ wrong!" Lisa stated sternly. "You're supposed to drink it from the top like a water bottle! I mean, seriously, what's going on in your head?!"

"Hey, give me a break, it's half "something-you-drink" and half "something-you-put-on-your-body!" Lynn snapped. "How was I supposed to know how to use it!?"

"Well, it's in a bottle of coke; you drink from them," Lisa explained before she narrowed her arms and smirked. "Or what, do you use coke bottles for something else, you weirdo?"

"Don't say that when you're one of the biggest weirdos in this family!" Lynn growled. "And besides, why would I want to drink that? Like I just said, it's partially a drink, but it's also partially a deodorant."

Lynn frowned and looked elsewhere. "And if Leni taught us anything, is that it's not a good idea to drink or eat deodorant."

"May she learn her lesson after this tragic incident," Lisa sighed. "Anyway, I know the object's paradoxic nature makes it difficult to figure out how to properly use it, but don't worry, I've worked around it."

And as Lisa thusly explained, Lynn's look slowly went from neutral to utterly bored:

"You see, using certain technologies I myself developed, I extracted the components of the deodorant that would make it dangerous for consumption, while manipulating its very structure to make it safe for drink. Then, I copied the structure of the coke to the deodorant component, while also making sure not to damage its structure-"

And then Lynn outright drank the desodarant, prompting Lisa to whine, "You didn't even let me finish!"

"Sorry, you bored me, and getting bored gets me both thirsty and hungry," Lynn explained. "If your idea to get me to drink it was to make me thirsty with some boring explanation, you could've just said so."

The scientist remained silent for a moment, then got an idea and suddenly started sniffing Lynn's body, with the jock paying no attention to it for a second before she grabbed the scientist and growled:

"What are you doing?"

"Verifying if the desodarant worked!" Lisa answered as she tried to break free of the athlete's grasp. "And so far, it's proven to be a success!"

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The jock dropped the scientist and took a moment to smell herself...

"Hey, you're right! I don't smell anything at all!" Lynn exclaimed with a surprised smile. "Although, the game I came from wasn't even one where I sweat that much."

Then she looked at the ceiling and scratched her chin. "Although, the next one might really put me on edge."

"Then it's decided!" Lisa chirped up. "Take the desodarant with you to that game, and showcase its qualities to the world!"

"Are you okay with that?" Lynn folded her arms. "I mean, isn't this the only desodarant in existence?"

"Oh please, I brought a bunch of trash to life once, creating another soda-deodorant hybrid should be child's play!" Lisa answered as she adjusted her glasses with pride. "Just remember to tell me the results before you tell anybody about who made it."

"Why not?" Lynn tilted her head. "Would that be embarrassing for you?"

Lisa clasped her hands and turned around. "N-No! It's just that I don't want to be recognized for the brilliant mind I possess all of a sudden!"

The left-to-right movements, hearts coming out of her head, and muffled giggling made Lisa's intentions very clear.

" _Either Lisa has high hopes for this project, or she's been hanging out with Lola way too much lately,_ " Lynn thought as she shook her head. "Alright, I'll bring this desodarant with me to my game tomorrow, but until then, think you could keep it here?"

Lisa immediately snatched the desodarant away and did the "yes sir!" gesture. "Of course, athletic sister unit! You can count on me!"

With that said, Lynn nodded, gave the scientist a thumbs up, and left the laboratory while Lisa hugged the desodarant with a smile that wasn't creepy, but cheerful.

She seemed to have high hopes for the thing, alright.


End file.
